


I'm Just A Little Curious

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Zouis smut, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Requested; Can you do one where Zayn has to babysit Louis (who will be 8) and he catches Zayn watching gay porn and he wants to try it since he’s so curious ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just A Little Curious

It was Friday night and Louis had just got dropped of at Zayn’s. Zayn didn’t really want to baby sit. What eighteen year old would want to baby sit an eight year old boy on a Friday night when he could be out partying.

Zayn didn’t mind babysitting Louis he was a good kid but sometimes he would sneak up on Zayn and watch what Zayn was doing and then ask a million questions.

”Okay Lou, we will have something to eat and then I’ll give you a shower then bed Okay?” Zayn said, this was the usual routine. Louis was only eight and his mum dropped him off at 8pm so by the time Zayn had showered and fed Louis it was time for bed.

Louis nodded at the older boy. Zayn quickly cooked some food and he and Louis sat at the table.

”How are you?” Louis grinned at Zayn. Zayn smiled at the younger boy, he was quite adorable.

”I’m Okay. How’s school?” Zayn asked.

”Uh! So boring!” Louis said, Zayn chuckled at Louis and shook his head, Louis acted way older than eight-years-old.

After the boys ate Zayn put the dishes in the sink and took Louis upstairs to the bathroom. Zayn turned the shower on and Louis turned around and got undressed, he always blushed when he got changed in-front of Zayn, he had a small crush on him.

Zayn washed the boy in the shower and got him out, He took Louis to the room where he slept and pulled him out some clothes to sleep in. Zayn dried Louis and put some clothes on him. Zayn tucked Louis into bed.

”Night” Zayn smiled kissing Louis’ forehead, Louis blushed like he always did.

Zayn turned the light off and turned the lamp on, Louis didn’t like to sleep in the dark, Zayn left the door open and walked downstairs. Zayn smiled to himself before tuning his laptop on.

'Pornhub' Zayn typed in google.

Once pornhub came up Zayn went onto the gay section on put on a video of a guy fingering another guy. Zayn unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock over the waistband of his boxers. He ran his hand up and down his shaft biting his bottom lip so he wouldn’t moan.

Louis couldn’t sleep so he decided he would go tip toe downstairs and tell Zayn. Usually Zayn would make Louis some hot chocolate and cuddle with him on the sofa until Louis fell asleep.

Louis saw Zayn was doing something and stood behind the sofa watching what was on the screen. Louis got a erection and he didn’t know what the hell was going on.

”Z-Zayn” Louis whimpered. Zayn quickly tucked his cock back inside his boxers and turned around to Louis who was standing behind the sofa.

”C-Can’t sleep.. Something wrong!” Louis said pointing to his erection but keeping his eyes on the gay porn that was on the laptop screen.

”Louis!” Zayn said.

”C-Can we do that?” Louis said pointing to the screen. Zayn shook his head. ”P-Please” Louis pouted. Zayn sighed and nodded.

Louis walked to the front of the sofa and stood in front of Zayn. Zayn pulled down Louis’ trousers and his tiny boxers.

”I’m going to finger you and then you’ll suck me off” Zayn explained to Louis, Louis had no idea what he was speaking about but he nodded anyway.

”Get on your hands and knee’s on the sofa.” Zayn said moving over on the sofa so Louis could get on. Louis nodded and shivered when he felt the cold air hit his hole.

Zayn didn’t have any Lube he was meant to get some the other day but he forgot. Zayn sucked on two of his fingers soaking them with saliva. He prodded Louis’ hole with his middle finger and Louis’ eyes went wide.

Zayn nudged his finger into Louis’ hole and Louis gasped and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

”It’s Okay babe relax” Zayn said to Louis. Louis took a deep breath as Zayn added another finger. Louis swallowed and tried so hard not cry.

Zayn moved his fingers in and out slowly and curled his fingers so they hit Louis’ prostate. Zayn kept repeatedly hitting Louis’ prostate and Louis had an orgasm, No cum came out because Louis was too young to produce cum.

Zayn pulled his fingers out and sat back on the sofa. ”Okay so you have to put your mouth on my dick” Zayn explained to Louis.

Louis nodded and bent down to suck Zayn’s cock when pain shot through his body. Zayn obviously realized and rubbed Louis’ back comfortingly.

Louis took half of Zayn’s cock in his mouth and bobbed his head like he saw the man on the video do. Zayn’s eyes widened.

”Oh..Lou” Zayn said pure pleasure running through his body.

Zayn came down Louis’ throat and Louis spat it out crinkling up his face.

Zayn chuckled. ”Don’t tell anybody Okay?” Zayn said and Louis chuckled.


End file.
